The field of the disclosure relates generally to vehicle fault analysis, and more specifically, to methods and systems for prioritizing replacement of at least one part for vehicle fault analysis.
Troubleshooting an aircraft fault often involves a maintenance person of an airline removing one or more suspected parts from a functioning aircraft in hopes that one of the parts caused the fault. The parts are then sent to a supplier of the parts for testing and/or repair. Often times during testing, a part performs up to its specifications and has no fault found (NFF), and is sent back to the airline. NFF occurs when a potentially faulty part of an aircraft is removed and sent to a supplier to be tested, and the supplier determines that there is no fault associated with the particular part. A part may be returned as NFF because there is not actually a problem with the part, the part was not adequately tested, and/or another part of the aircraft caused the fault. Few NFF's are actually documented throughout the entire lifecycle of the NFF. For example, an airline may document the removal of a part being sent to a supplier, but the supplier may just return the part among many other parts without information regarding whether the part was returned with NFF. An In-service Data Program (ISDP) is designed to assist with NFF, but airlines and suppliers data must work in concert for the process to work correctly. The lack of tracking of parts removed for testing results in decreased efficiency and increased time and costs during the maintenance process.